


One Year

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: It's been a year since Vic died and Debbie decides to pay him a visit. COMPLETE!
Relationships: Carl Horvath/Debbie Novotny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	One Year

Debbie's POV

I decided to take a day off from the diner, knowing I need to do this every once in a while. Today is one year since Vic died and it's still hard to believe he's gone. I went to get flowers, even though it's winter. Once I paid for the flowers, I drove to the graveyard. 

I made it there few minutes later and walked to Vic's grave. I knelt to the ground and spoke. "Hey, little bro. I know you're there, listening to me. I am so sorry for our last argument on how I wasn't invited at the housewarming party. You had every right to be angry at me that day. I just wish you would forgive me." I told him, tears falling on my face. 

"A lot has changed in a year since you died. Brian got diagnosed with cancer and was distraught about it. He's in remission now. You can say he's lucky." I continued.

"Michael and Ben got married in Toronto, not long after." I sighed, taking a deep breath. "Carl also proposed to me that day, but we both decided to live together as a common law couple, seeing that Michael and Ben can't get married in the United States." I said, looking at my ring for a second. 

"Vic, I know you're going to find it hard to believe this. Brian has made you and Rodney's old house as the Vic Grassi house and believe me, it was the nicest thing he's done. He wanted to make me better and he absolutely did so." I explained. 

"Did I mention I have a granddaughter? Her name is Jenny Rebecca, or J.R. for short. She's really beautiful. You would've made the best great uncle there is. Well, that is all I wanted to say. Goodbye, Vic. I know you're watching me up there. I love you." I placed a kiss on my hand to his tombstone. I put the flowers in the ground and left the area. 

I had more tears in my eyes. I cried as much as I did and heard a noise. It was Rodney and he was there with flowers too. He left and didn't say much. Practically everyone was in the graveyard. They had flowers and other stuff. They placed the things they bought. 

"You guys didn't have to." I sniffed. 

"Mom, you know we wouldn't forget this day." Michael told me. 

"We loved Vic as much as you did." Justin said. Brian placed a bracelet to the ground. 

"Brian, why did you put your bracelet in Vic's grave?" Ted asked. 

"I figured he would keep it. Plus, this one is the same one I got in Mexico, only difference is that it has his initals." Brian told him. 

"I'm quite shocked about it. The old Brian Kinney would never do stuff like this." He said, flabbergasted. 

"Don't rub it in, Theodore." He laughed. 

"That's what he said!" Emmett joked and we laughed. 

"Oh my god! That is the most funniest thing I've heard in ages!" Brian smiled, snorting in laughter. Justin held his arm for support as he almost fell. 

"Maybe we should laugh somewhere else." Ben said, wiping his eyes.

"To the Batmobile!" Michael lifted his index finger out and went straight to his car. We all left the graveyard and went our separate ways. 

"How was the visit?" Carl asked. 

"Really good. I'm glad I came here." I kissed him. 

"Good girl." He kissed me back and we went straight back home. 

END

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this one shot of Debbie visiting Vic's grave. I'll admit, I did tear up a bit while writing this, but in the end, it was worth working on this fanfic. If you liked it, let me know. I want to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading!


End file.
